The Next Kanto Champion
by IonicStorm
Summary: *After my story Ash vs. The Elite Four* Nile is a Pokemon Trainer from Kanto following his dream of becoming Kanto Champion and he will stop at nothing until it happens, not even what Team Rocket is planning will get in his way. But his biggest problem: can he take on Ash when it comes down to it?
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me Professor are you here?" A boy with black hair wearing a red jacket over a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers entered Professor Oak's Laboratory and looked to see the Middle aged man setting up three Pokeballs.

"Oh hello Nile! I was just setting up the Pokeballs for you and the other kids to choose. So who will it be?"

"I already know." Nile smiled and picked up the middle Pokeball and opened it making a Charmander appear laughing. "I choose Charmander."

"Char, Charmander." Charmander hopped into the boy's arms and hugged him making Oak smile.

"Ah he's sure taken a liking to you. Let me go get your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Nile then looked out the window to see the backyard full of Pokemon making him smile knowing who their owner is.

"Hey Professor, how's Ash?"

"Ah you know, he's Kalos Champion now and he's currently here in Kanto. Last I heard of him, he was on his way to Pewter City." Oak said as Nile smiled at the pokemon and waved to Bulbasaur making him wave back. "Here you go. Be careful out there, you never know what will happen." Oak handed Nile an indigo Pokedex and five Pokeballs. Soon after saying his goodbyes to the Professor, the two headed out with Charmander walking happily alongside the boy.

"Hey Charmander you ready to have some fun?" Nile asked his partner who looked at him and nodded as they left Pallet Town watching Pidgey and Pidgeotto fly through the air.

* * *

"Getting dark huh?" The two entered Route 2 after leaving Viridian City to stock up on Potions and necessities and saw the sun beginning to set making Charmander laugh. "I guess we can reach Pewter City before midnight or would you prefer camping out here tonight?" As they walked on, the two heard a rustling in the bushes making Charmander get ready to fight. But as he was ready to attack the bushes, a boy and girl Nidoran fell out hurt making Nile run over to them. When he lifted the two up, he noticed the male Nidoran was a lighter color and the female was a darker color surprising the two of them. "I think we should go back to Viridian City and have Nurse Joy check them out."

* * *

"Are they alright?" Nile asked as he and Charmander watched Nurse Joy walk over to them in the lobby.

"Yes they're quite alright. You know they don't have trainers right?"

"They don't? But they're shiny right?"

"Definitely. You see, male Nidoran are a nice shade of purple while their shiny counterparts are a light shade of purple, nearly pink. Female Nidoran are a light shade of blue while their shiny counterparts are a darker blue." Nurse Joy explained taking out a small book and showed the boy and Charmander a photo of normal and shiny Nidoran. "How did you find them?"

"They were hurt when we found them in Route 2. If you want I can take them back myself and save you the trouble."

"That would be great. Be careful especially since they might have been running from poachers. Let me go get them." Nurse Joy walked away leaving Charmander to start acting goofy to entertain his trainer. But it was soon cut short by Nurse Joy yelling making the two run to where her scream came from. When they arrived, they saw a hole in the wall two men wearing black suits with a red R on them throwing the Nidoran and other Pokemon in a cage while another tied up Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

"HEY! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Buzz off twerp."

"Char! Charmander!"

"Take care of him: ZUBAT!"

"You as well: RATTATA!" The two men throwing the Pokemon in a cage threw two Pokeballs towards Nile making a Rattata and Zubat appear.

'This is my first battle ever...Ash once told me that a trainer never gives up even when the odds are against him, he never gave up and he became Kalos Champion.' Nile closed his eyes and began to remember his conversation with Ash before he had gone to Kalos. He smiled and opened his eyes making Charmander run forward. "AND I'LL BE THE KANTO CHAMP! CHARMANDER USE SCRATCH!"

"Dodge it." Zubat and Rattata jumped out of Charmander's way as he tried to attack them, but he instead attacked the lock on the cage making the Nidoran attack it as well. When they did, the door broke open and all the Pokemon jumped out with the Nidoran running to Nile and Charmander.

"Good to see you guys are okay."

"Nidoran, Ni."

"Alright then. NIDORAN USE PECK ON RATTATA! CHARMANDER SCRATCH ON ZUBAT!" Charmander scratched Zubat and Nidoran hit Rattata with it's horn making them fly into their owners. "Let me see something...alright. NIDORAN DOUBLE KICK!" Nile took out his Pokedex and saw Nidoran 's moveset and she kicked Rattata twice sending him into Zubat knocking them out.

"Y-You twerp!"

"Chaaar. CHAR!" The three men tried to run at Nile but Charmander shot embers at them making them go backwards getting hit by the attack.

"That was ember! CHARMANDER EMBER!" Charmander fired the attack again making them go into their truck as Officer Jenny arrived.

* * *

"Time for you guys to go back home." The four were back on Route 2 with Nile putting the Nidoran on the ground. But they stayed put making Charmander laugh. "What's wrong you guys?"

"Ni, Nidoran."

"Charmander." Charmander went into Nile's pocket and pulled out two Pokeballs making him smile.

"Alright. GO POKEBALL!" Nile enlarged the Pokeballs and threw them into the air making the Nidoran jump up and into them making them go inside the Pokeballs and fall into Nile's hands as they moved until they were successfully caught. "Cool, I got two Nidoran." Nile smiled looking at his Pokeballs and put them in his pocket as Charmander jumped on his shoulders and they began to walk confidently towards Viridian Forest. 'Just you wait Ash, I'm coming after you.' He looked up seeing a vision of Ash's back facing towards him and he began to run making Charmander laugh and point forward. 'But who were those guys back at the Pokemon Center last night?'

* * *

"Giovanni sir, we encountered a problem getting those special Nidoran you requested." Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket finished petting his Persian as one of his grunts walked in to deliver the bad news.

"You mean the two Shiny Nidoran that when evolved will become a perfect Nidoking and Nidoqueen? What went wrong?"

"Well according to our troops currently in the Viridian City prison, a boy with a Charmander stopped them in the Viridian City Pokemon Center just as they were ready to bring them."

"I expected to hear you say Ash Ketchum."

"Sir what should we do? Send Jessie and James after him?"

"Those two are too incompetent to do a simple task. Let him go on, we'll meet him soon enough." Giovanni said beginning to stand up making his lackey nod and walk out leaving the man there growling. "I still have a Plan B. Time to set Plan A-Z-M into motion." The man looked out the window and began to laugh maniacally as in his head, the silhouettes of three Pokemon covered in Electricity, Ice, and Fire made him imagine all of Kanto bowing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"CHARMANDER USE EMBER!" Nile and Charmander were in the Viridian Forest battling a wild Beedrill. Charmander jumped over Beedrill and hit it in the face with embers making it go back in pain. 'Man this is so awesome, I've always wanted a Beedrill.' Nile smiled seeing Charmander dodge all of Beedrill's attacks and hit it with Ember again knocking it out. "Okay good job! GO POKEBALL!" Nile threw a Pokeball at the downed bug-type making it go inside and watched the ball wiggle three times until it was successfully caught. Charmander then picked up the Pokeball and gave it to his trainer who immediately took out Beedrill. "Hey Beedrill give me a sec." He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokemon revealing it to be a girl and her attacks. "Alright, nice to meet you, return." Nile returned his new Pokemon and began to walk away until he heard a feminine scream making him and Charmander run towards the direction it came from. When they got there, they saw a girl with dark red hair wearing a green coat and black pants on the floor holding a Bulbasaur being swarmed by Beedrill. "What the?"

"HELP!"

"NIDORAN COME ON!" Nile took out two of his Pokeballs and threw them making his two Nidoran come out. "BOTH OF YOU USE PECK AND THEN NIDORAN USE DOUBLE KICK!" The two ran into the swarm hitting Beedrill nonstop until the female Nidoran ended it by kicking the last two Beedrill making them fly away.

"Wow look at my heroes, I think I might catch you t-"

"Hey you alright?" Nile and Charmander ran over making the Nidoran run to him. "Thanks you two, return." He returned the two and then helped the girl up as Charmander helped out Bulbasaur. "Hi I'm Nile."

"I'm single-imeankendall! I'm Kendall." Kendall blushed and then shook it off shaking Nile's hand.

"What happened that all those Beedrill attacked you guys?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Man this place is so confusing!" Kendall walked around yelling in anger as she kept arriving at the same tree until she noticed a Pikachu sitting on the branch above her. "A PIKACHU! You're mine! BULBASAUR COME ON OUT AND USE RAZOR LEAF!" She threw a Pokeball making her Bulbasaur appear and fire spinning leaves at the Pikachu, but it moved at the last second making the attack miss and hit a Beedrill instead. "Oh...well a Beedrill isn't so bad." She immediately regretted saying that as a whole swarm appeared and the two of them began to run until she tripped making her scream for help.

* * *

"And I really wanted that Pikachu..." She hung her head in shame making Nile chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, there are plenty in the forest. What have you caught?"

"All I have is Bulbasaur. And I've been traveling for a month and I haven't made it to a single gym! THE VIRIDIAN GYM WAS CLOSE WHEN I GOT THERE!"

"Okay okay!" Nile covered his ears as Kendall yelled close to crying out of anger. "Look, I'll help you out of here but just please stop yelling."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Charmander and Bulbasaur laughed as Kendall began to squeeze the life out of her new friend making him protest while gasping for air.

* * *

"Let's see, Beedrill come on out!" The sun began to set making the sky orange as the two trainers and Charmander walked around trying to leave the forest. Nile then let out his Beedrill making her fly in front of him confused. "Can you fly up and show us the way out of the forest?" She nodded and flew up and around making her trainer smile. But when he turned, he looked to see Kendall furious tapping her feet. "What?"

"Is that one of the Beedrill that attacked me?"

"No way. I caught her before we heard you scream."

"Sure." Kendall looked ready to attack Nile but stopped when she saw Beedrill coming back.

"Which way?" Beedrill pointed Northwest making her trainer thank and return her. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Sure but can it be tomorrow? It's getting way too late and there won't be any rooms in the Pokemon center when we get there."

"What do you think buddy?" Charmander nodded and began to dance like a goof making the two laugh. "Alright, we'll camp right there under those trees, that way we won't be attacked by anything while we sleep."

* * *

"Eat up you guys." Nile said handing the five Pokemon a bowl full of berries and took a seat next to Kendall as she tried to start a fire.

"Come on! WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT TO DO THIS?!"

"Wait I see some smoke." She looked at her new friend confused and he motioned for her to look closer at the bundle of sticks in front of her. When she did, Charmander shot ember at the sticks making them ignite and scare the girl making her jump back and grip her heart in shock.

"WHY?!"

"It was funny." Nile chuckled only to be grabbed by his shirt and pulled to the floor where she held him by the neck in anger.

* * *

"There it is, Pewter City. Alright Kendall I wish you luck on your endeavors. I hope our paths cross again." Charmander and Nile began to wave at Kendall as they left the forest, but as they began to walk towards the city in front of them: Kendall ran in front of them making them stop in their tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Well...can I go with you?"

"Why?"

"You...you're an awesome trainer and don't think you won't get in trouble like I did yesterday. Think of it as sticking around to return the favor."

"Fine by me, it okay with you buddy?"

"Char!"

"Alright then. Pewter Gym here we come."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Nurse Joy." The two got their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center and left heading towards the Pewter City Gym.

"Who's going first?"

"What do you mean?" Nile was confused as the Pewter Gym came to view making Kendall stop him beginning to get mad.

"I MEAN WHO'S TAKING ON THE GYM FIRST!"

"Why?"

"THE GYM LEADER CAN'T TAKE ON BOTH OF US AT THE SAME TIME DOOFUS!"

* * *

"Excuse me is the Gym Leader here-Brock!" The two entered the gym for Nile to see a familiar Pokemon Doctor talking to his younger brother.

"Huh? Nile! I figured you would be coming soon. How have you been?" The two shook hands while Charmander and Kendall were confused with what was going on.

"How do you know him?"

"Brock is a friend I made back when he stayed at Pallet Town for a while. You're the Gym Leader?"

"Actually I'm just doing a routine check-up, my little brother Forrest is the Gym Leader."

"You're here for a badge?"

"You bet I am!" Forrest and Nile looked at each other with looks of determination that rivaled Ash and Brock's.

"Ahem!" Kendall cleared her throat very loudly making her friend sigh and point at her with his thumb.

"But first Kendall wanted to battle."

* * *

"How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Uh...just my Bulbasaur."

"Alright then, normally this would be a 2-on-2. But since you only have one I can make exception this time."

"THE 1-ON-1 BETWEEN KENDALL FROM VERMILLION CITY AND FORREST THE PEWTER CITY GYM LEADER IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Brock yelled acting as referee for the battle as Charmander and Nile watched from above. "THE BATTLE WILL BE OVER WHEN ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!"

* * *

"Good luck."

"CHARMANDER!"

* * *

"BEGIN!"

"LET'S GO: BULBASAUR!"

"GO: GEODUDE!" The two threw their Pokeballs making Bulbasaur and a Geodude appear on the battlefield and they immediately charged at each other. "MEGA PUNCH!"

"DODGE AND USE VINE WHIP!" Geodude's fist began to glow yellow and he swung it at Bulbasaur who dodged by jumping up and followed it up by hitting him with vines that protruded from its sides. "NOW USE RAZOR LEAF!"

"DODGE AND USE SANDSTORM!" Geodude rolled out of the way of Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf and trapped it in a twister of sand.

"BULBASAUR!"

"USE MEGA PUNCH!" Geodude appeared in the sandstorm and punched Bulbasaur sending it flying backwards shocking Kendall as it struggled to get up.

"Bulbasaur please...get up."

"Bul...ba...saur..." Bulbasaur got up and looked at Geodude ready to attack, but collapsed after taking a step forward.

"BULBASAUR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GEODUDE WINS AND THAT MEANS THE WINNER IS FORREST!" Brock announced making Forrest smile as Kendall looked down in sadness.

* * *

"Thank you Nurse Joy..." Kendall got her Pokeball from Nurse Joy and slowly trudged out of the Pokemon Center until she bumped into a familiar boy.

"Is that it? You lose once and you give up?"

"Nile...you don't under-"

"A WISEMAN LEARNS FROM DEFEAT!" She looked up wiping tears from her eyes to see Nile looking at her with an expression that told her not to argue. "You learn more from losing than winning. As you win: you become more confident and that becomes your weakness as you feel like you should give up right away if you are defeated. But losing is a whole different lesson: it teaches you that no one is unbeatable, that you should know what you did wrong. That you need to battle is if...your own heart is connected to your Pokemon's...that you're fighting alongside them and they aren't out there by themselves because you're there. Not to be their boss telling them what to do. Your Pokemon is your friend and you shouldn't give up, become stronger with your partner as they'll only become stronger if you're with them." Nile looked at Charmander making him smile causing Kendall to look at Bulbasaur's Pokeball drying her tears.

"Is that what makes you so strong?"

"Yes it is, and those same bonds will make me the Champion."

"Thanks Nile...I needed that."

"Good, now look at what I mean."

* * *

"So you ready Nile?" Forrest stood on the battlefield as Brock stood in between him and Nile as Kendall watched from the stands like he had done for her.

"You bet I am."

"THE 2-ON-2 BATTLE BETWEEN NILE FROM PALLET TOWN AND FORREST THE PEWTER CITY GYM LEADER! BOTH SIDES MAY SWAP OUT WHENEVER AND THE BATTLE WILL BE DECIDED WHEN ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!"

'Ready Charmander?'

"BEGIN!"

"STEELIX LET'S GO!"

"LET'S BRAWL: NIDORAN!" Brock's Steelix rose up and roared as Nile sent out his female Nidoran against him. "USE PECK!" Nidoran's horn began to glow white as she ran up to Steelix and hit him with her horn making the two on the other side chuckle.

"USE IRON TAIL!"

"DODGE AND USE DOUBLE KICK!" Nidoran jumped to the side avoiding Steelix's glowing tail and hit him in the head twice making him fall back in pain. "A critical? NOW USE ROCK SMASH!"

'WHEN DID SHE-' Kendall thought seeing Nidoran headbutt Steelix so hard the ground shook making him roar and fall over unconscious.

"STEELIX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! NIDORAN WINS!"

"Alright Nido-" Nile's celebration was cut short by Nidoran being covered in a blue light as her shape changed until a pink Nidorina took her place. "ALRIGHT YOU'RE A NIDORINA NOW!" Nidorina jumped into her trainer's arm as he laughed still reeling what had just happened.'

"Alright no time for celebrating. RHYPERIOR GO!" Forrest returned Steelix and replaced him with a Rhyperior who roared making Nidorina run back onto the field.

"Ready girl?" Nidorina nodded before running up to Rhyperior feeling confident. "DOUBLE KICK!"

"MEGAHORN!" Rhyperior tried to hit Nidorina but she jumped over his attack and kicked him twice sending him stumbling forward. "HORN DRILL!" Nidorina had no time to react as Rhyperior's horn began to spin and was hit by it making her fly back unconscious.

"Nidorina is unable to battle! Rhyperior wins!"

"Return, you fought well my friend." Nile looked at his Pokeball smiling before looking at Charmander with the same determination he had in his eyes. "READY BUD?"

"CHAR!" Charmander ran onto the field making Kendall look at the two of them in shock.

"GUYS HE ISN'T-" She stopped yelling seeing Nile look at her grinning.

"Ash wouldn't give up, he won his badge here using Pikachu so I won't give up! CHARMANDER USE SCRATCH!" Charmander ran up to Rhyperior and scratched him making Forrest and the Rock/Ground type chuckle.

"USE HORN DRILL AGAIN!"

"DODGE USING EMBER!" Right as Charmander was about to be hit by the attack, he unleashed the strongest ember he ever had sending Rhyperior backwards. Meanwhile he used it to do a backflip and looked at Rhyperior with a smile making his trainer smile as well. "We're about to go all out." Nile looked at his partner in surprise to see him be enveloped in fire.

"Is he evolving too?"

"CHAAAAR...MAAANDER!" Charmander flew forward and hit Rhyperior making him slide back in pain as the baby fire type was smiling with a look that would make a champion's pokemon jealous...it looked like he knew he was about to win.

"That was Flame Charge...CHARMANDER USE FLAME CHARGE THEN SCRATCH AND FOLLOW IT UP WITH ANOTHER FLAME CHARGE!"

"USE MEGAHOR-" Before Rhyperior's attack could land, Charmander hit him in the head with Flame Charge and then scratched him twice making the rock type groan in pain until he was hit one more time by Flame Charge making him fall back unconscious.

* * *

"Here you go Nile, the Boulder Badge." Brock handed Nile his first Gym Badge making the boy smile and look at it in the light.

"Thanks Brock...hey where's Ash right now?"

"Well he was on his way to Celadon City but something came up and he went back to Cerulean."

"Alright I hope I'll meet him before he leaves."

"You know your friend just won against Forrest right?"

"Yeah, I made a trade with her." The two looked into the Gym to see Kendall holding Bulbasaur and Nile's male Nidoran celebrating her recent victory. "I traded her my Nidoran for a Spearow she caught a few hours ago that wouldn't stop attacking her."

"You know you remind me a little of him. But do you think when the time comes, you can beat Ash?"

"I hope so but if I can't...then I'll train until I can beat him and show him I'm not the squirt he knew since before he left on his first journey."


End file.
